


【H2OVanoss】三個極短篇（GTA 5 AU，V/D，微LuiNogla）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, GTA AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊注意：以下皆是GTA 5 的AU，腦洞可能會讓人覺得莫名其妙！<br/>＊有微LuiNogla注意</p>
    </blockquote>





	【H2OVanoss】三個極短篇（GTA 5 AU，V/D，微LuiNogla）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊注意：以下皆是GTA 5 的AU，腦洞可能會讓人覺得莫名其妙！  
> ＊有微LuiNogla注意

1.

這不是Ohm第一次被Vanoss殺掉，而且絕對不是最後一次。

但是Ohm總有一種怪異的感覺，從他紅色的頭套裡，好像有個小燈泡要跑出來似的，「快啊！Ohm！動動你聰明的小腦袋！」腦海中穿著黃色T恤的小精靈這樣說道。

不過實際上，趕回自己命案現場的Ohm，剛好就看到一場致命性的爆炸，「老天啊！你們這兩個渾蛋！」Nogla在臨死前發出最後的怒吼，但很快那聲音就他的屍體一樣煙消雲散了。

Delirious人如其名的癲狂笑聲傳來，Ohm看著穿藍衣的小丑指著Nogla被炸飛的地方，「喔天啊！他飛得可真高！」，然後他就被Vanoss從背後捅了一刀，「你他媽的……」Delirious馬上就被轉移了注意，將全心放在跟Vanoss肉搏。

此時恰好又一輛車呼嘯而過，「閃開，屎蛋們！」Wildcat大聲宣示著他的路權，邊用卡車的車頭將Delirious給載走，在怒罵聲之中，Wildcat歡快的甩下窗戶前的人，打算倒車再給其他人來一發。

「驚喜！婊子！」Wildcat還來不及罵粗話的時候，就被Vanoss一槍打爆了豬頭，「謝謝你的車。」身為一個有禮貌的好青年，Vanoss輾過Wildcat的時候邊說道，還順路邀請了Delirious上車。

Ohm就這樣看著那兩個惡棍駕車逃逸，還有剛復活的Nogla又不幸被撞飛的畫面，他總覺得想要說些什麼，卻還是想不通到底怎麼回事，讓他好像lag一樣，腦子轉不過來。

「哇嗚！！！！！發生什麼事！那是誰！？」然而在這個時候，一個陌生人朝Ohm的背後衝過來，撞得他跌倒在地上，還連帶被搶走了錢，「這是你在戰場上發呆的下場，士兵！」另外一邊，孩童稚嫩卻帶著惡毒的笑聲傳來。

「我只是在想些事情……」Ohm從地上站起來，轉過頭對著戴猴子面具的成年人說，而後者雖然被遮著大部分表情，卻可以從他的眼睛裡，看見一些狡詐的神情。

Lui笑了幾聲後走到Ohm的旁邊，看起來他知道對方在煩惱什麼，「我媽說，人就是要有實驗精神。」先不管Lui的母親是不是真有這樣說，眼下是這會送貨給待人不善傢伙的兒子，在Ohm的旁邊舉高了自己的狙擊槍。

他瞄準的方向，仍然是一場混戰，「看我不幹死你們兩個智障！」剛被朋友搶劫Wildcat，拿著衝鋒槍掃射被他拽出車外的Delirious，讓他又跳又叫的，「救命！這裡有一隻瘋豬！啊！我快死了！」

「先生，我找到你的棒球了！」就在致命性的一刻，貓頭鷹用平淡的語氣邊說著，一邊拿著球棒，把Wildcat當西瓜一樣打，「該死的！」聽到Delirious的笑聲，被打趴在地上的豬怒吼著，然後就一動也不動了。

然而Vanoss轉過身，大喊「喔糟糕！我的手被豬靈控制了！」，接著就是痛打Delirious一頓，「不！快放過我朋友！」被追打的人邊笑，邊配合的說著，沒有注意到自己已經被鎖定。

在「哈哈哈來追我啊」的戲碼演到一半時，「嘿！那邊那個色色小丑！」Lui突然用童音大喊著，讓帶著殺人魔面具的人停下來，問他有什麼事，「你點的比薩外送到了！」說完，他就扣下了扳機，馬上血濺在馬路上。

然而在Lui還沒笑完的時候，「小朋友，想不想要免費的煙火！」下一秒火光四濺，來不及逃跑的Ohm也被波及，跟著Lui一起被火箭砲炸上了天，「關我什麼事！」眼前一片漆黑的Ohm這樣想著。

「這樣你懂了嗎？」當Ohm回到案發現場後，先抵達的Lui問著，而Ohm在他的頭套下，露出一個「你把我眼睛挖出來好了」的表情，而Lui只是聳聳肩，然後大笑出聲。

「唉呦！不要一直煩我，看在老天的份上！」遠處的突然Nogla邊跑邊無奈的叫，像隻被兩隻豺狼盯上的肥美羚羊，極力想躲過Vanoss跟Delirious，「走開啦！」對於以他為中心拼命繞圈玩追殺遊戲的兩個人，Nogla只能發出哀嚎。

「這兩個白癡又在……」見狀的Lui掏出把大槍，沒跟Ohm多說什麼，就馬上衝下去，留下穿得像流浪漢的男人，獨自一人站在Wildcat報廢的汽車上，看著底下的大混戰，眼神近乎是已經死去。

2.

那是一個一如往常的夜晚，有部分的洛聖都知名壞人，不約而同的又聚集在Vanoss家裡。

在室內穿著西裝筆挺的Mini正合風格完全相反的Moo正在打電動，不時的發出尖叫與叫囂，不過這都沒有影響到房間裡面的Delirious。

雖然他有點睡眠問題，不過通常只要Delirious睡著，就算外面有人拿戰鬥機炸一個炸不死的女人，他都不會醒來。

Ohm不在，Droidd打著「我帶你去看洛聖都最好的夜店」的名義，帶著傻呼呼的Ohm去參觀，但完全沒有告訴他到鸚鵡夜店後，可能會有屁股痛的危機。

像個獨行俠的Wildcat今晚只甩了一句「你們自個兒玩去吧！老子才不跟你們這群基佬攪和」，就騎著他新搶來的摩托車，不知道去哪裡了，而同是失蹤的Terroriser，從上次被他們丟包在沙灘後，到目前都沒有人看到他。

常失控大叫的Basically跟老是搧風點火的Vanoss出門去做交易，照裡來說今天應該會很平靜，雖然Lui又跟Nogla在玩誰比較醜的遊戲。

說起來，他們是有一點吵鬧，不過反正這附近的鄰居不是早就搬走，就是從上次Nogla被派去道歉後，就沒人敢抗議了。

但是祥和的時光過得很快，再晚些的時候Delirious終於起床，臉上還是有著大家都認為是紋上去的小丑裝，兩眼空洞的拎著他的泰迪熊，搖搖晃晃的到廚房去拿啤酒，準備要看晚上重播的影集。

大門就是這時候被撞開，隨之而來是Basically抓狂的叫聲，「你‧他‧媽‧的！智障小丑！」他衝到Delirious面前，隔著吧台對著搞不清楚狀況的人叫囂，「什麼？」Delirious則是用像是噎到一樣的聲音回應。

Basically指著小丑的鼻子喘氣，好幾次都說不出話，而他黝黑的皮膚上，沾滿不曉得是自己還是別人的血，連他最愛的防彈頭盔都破了個大洞，說明他們剛剛應該是經歷了場激戰，或許是交易失敗之類的，但是Delirious可不明白這其中干他何事。

這時房子的主人也晃了進來，帶著貓頭鷹面具的青年走到Basically背後，「讓我來，你這樣講，這智障聽不懂。」Vanoss不顧Delirious抗議的聲音，拍拍Basically的肩膀，就讓對方先退到客廳。

「你還記得我在英雄團隊的名字嗎？Delirious」Vanoss雙手抱胸，擺出自己最有氣勢的姿勢，「蝙蝠鷹？」有些摸不著頭緒的人說著，一方面覺得對方似乎問了個蠢問題，卻又查覺到不對勁。

「那你自己的呢？色色浣熊。」刪除掉了一個選項，Delirious因為Vanoss的逼近，因此不自絕往後退一步，「蝙蝠浣熊？」雖然這個名字帶有歧視性，不過強裝沒有被震懾到的Delirious，還是帶著笑意這樣回答。

臉上沾著寫的貓頭鷹，把Delirious逼到牆邊，「但是前幾天你好像不是這樣跟別人講的。」板著臉的貓頭鷹傾身向前，陰影擋住了小丑蒼白的臉，巨大又空洞的眼睛也瞪著他。

「他又說自己叫蝙蝠鷹，哈哈哈哈哈！」聽到騷動而來湊熱鬧的Lui發出一陣爆笑聲，因為前幾天是他跟著Delirious一起去的，那天因為Delirious是第三趟的任務，已經開始疲倦的胡言亂語，搞得Lui也笑得很累。

然而他們還是順利的抄掉敵人的基地，「你這瘋子到底是誰！？」剛來到這座城市沒多久，就被痛宰的幫派老大儘管負傷，就在要帶著少數殘殂的數下逃離前，他不忘大吼著。

正在拿小刀捅人的Delirious大笑起來，他抽出刀，甩掉上頭熱呼呼的血液，Lui這時剛好開車過來，他跳上車後，手一甩便丟出一顆C4，「蝙蝠鷹！」這是在暴炸聲與笑聲中的最後一句話。

當時Lui沒有多說什麼，畢竟他們應該要在警察來之前趕快走，而Delirious似乎也沒有發現哪裡不對，只是在車上哼著歌，一面擦拭他心愛的小刀，準備回去之後好好狂歡一下。

然而沒有人知道，今天Vanoss他們在交易的時候，會有群人突然衝出來，「你們誰是蝙蝠鷹？」埋伏他們的領頭大喊著問道，「有什麼事嗎？」Vanoss跟Basically躲在車後，他們探出頭，觀察著這些他們沒見過的幫派份子。

「就是他們了！老大說是蝙蝠鷹跟猴子！」旁邊一個小弟說道，帶頭的人馬上下令把機槍抬出來，幾乎要把廢棄的倉庫給打爛，不過幸好Vanoss隨身帶著炸彈，很快就給他們殺出一條逃跑的路。

「你知道他們追殺了我們幾條街嗎？」忍不下去的Basically暴跳如雷，他扯著喉嚨罵道，「你這連自己名字都記不住的白癡！」雖然看起來可怕，不過那些失控的叫聲，還是讓眾人笑了起來。

「好啦！對不起嘛！」Delirious將雙手擋在自己的胸前，想要跟Vanoss拉出一些距離，「你應該要覺得抱歉的！」發洩過後的Basically又喊了一句，不過聽起來已經氣消了不少。

他們本來就是夥伴，當然出包的事情也是不少，不過通常他們罵完後，多半都是能夠和好，「我很抱歉。」這次Delirious的語氣比較平緩，也讓Lui他們都笑了起來，開始取笑Delirious需要被重新教育。

「我認為你該接受一點懲罰，」從剛才就沉默的Vanoss開口，而其他人也跟著起鬨，「不然你會一直反同樣的錯，這不是我們都希望的結果，對吧？」他用低沉的嗓音說著。

剛才緊張的氣氛已經消失，Delirious終於敢挺起身體，正視著眼前兇殘的貓頭鷹，「你想怎麼樣？送我去治療？」說完，在貓頭鷹頭套裡的人也笑了一聲，「不，我們還是不要浪費醫療資源。」

「不然呢？」帶著挑撥的調調回應著，但是Delirious卻突然被掐著臉，「我有些特殊的方法，可以好好校正你這張嘴，要試試看嗎？」Vanoss貼近Delirious的臉，在聽到對方問是不是免費時候，拍了拍他的臉頰。

「喔！拜託別又在廚房，」Nogla代替所有人發出哀嚎的聲音，「我才剛打掃乾淨的欸！」

3.＊這篇是因為我很中毒"WHY SO DELIRIOUS?"這首！

「我的摩托車，我的摩托車，我愛我的摩托車……」時常讓人煩躁的走調歌聲傳來，「閉上你的臭嘴！不要再唱了！」這讓昨晚失眠的Basically抓狂，對著邊唱歌邊煎餅的Delirious大吼。

說真的，Basically也算是個喜歡唱歌的人，甚至對於Delirious五音不全的歌聲，他通常都沒什麼意見，但是最近他真得快要受不了，那些Delirious莫名其妙的自製歌曲。

這就像他們之前一起看的電影，人的腦袋裡可能都存有那麼幾首洗腦歌，剛開始它們朗朗上口，你可以跟著哼唱，偶爾打個節拍自嗨，然而事情卻會跟連續劇一樣，開始漸漸的變調。

它們開始出現在不恰當的地方，可能是你在做家事、上廁所或看電視的時候，那些歌詞與旋律跳出來，在你沒意識到的時候，漫漫侵占思緒，然後你會發現自己的嘴唇不受控制。

這剛開始的時候可以一笑置之，然而情況越來越糟，Basically發現自己的生活受到侵占，有時候是在他們戰鬥，或是大家討論戰術的時候，他就像失智一樣，神遊在那些荒謬的歌詞裡，直到他被Vanoss揍醒。

更可怕的是，晚上洗澡跟睡覺的時候，Basically把自己用棉被矇住，卻發現腦海裡都是文字，停下了一首，還有另外一首，叫囂著想讓自己腦子安靜，下一句卻接上了更詭異的歌。

外頭又吵得要命，他乾脆起床，出門逛逛或許可以讓自己冷靜些，然而Basically跑到酒吧後，裡頭的音樂也打擊著他的腦袋，那些歌詞與旋律，就像是外星人的寄生寶寶一樣，完美的融入那些音樂裡。

「H20 I’m so delirious, don't you know I’m so delirious……」還有那天Wildcat走過去的時候，Basically發誓他確實聽到對方這樣唱著，更可怕的是，「Everywhere I go, I’m so delirious……」他唱完後才發現，自己竟然接下去了。

那時候他們看著彼此的表情，比看到鬼或是發現有人在廚房搞的表情，還要震驚好幾倍，時間從他們尷尬的氣氛流逝，然後Wildcat摀著自己的臉，用最快的速度衝出門，Basically則是倒在沙發上，快要哭出來。

「大清早的，你怎麼又在生氣？」某個聲音打斷了Basically的思緒，他轉過頭，果不其然是Vanoss走出房門，帶著已經打理過的頭髮，跑到廚房去，趁著Delirious轉過身的時候，偷走那盤被放在桌上的煎餅。

「操你的！」在Delirious的罵聲中，Vanoss像沒有聽到似的，自顧自的到客廳跟著Basicall坐在一起，「幹嘛？你也想吃？」已經用鬆餅塞得自己滿嘴，看起來像松鼠的Vanoss問著正在瞪他的Basically。

「你得阻止他！」如果要說起任何生物都有個剋星，那麼幾乎天不怕地不怕，完全是瘋狂的小丑，大概只有Vanoss這同樣的瘋鳥，可以稍為控制住失控的神經病浣熊了。

然而Vanoss似乎不懂Basically的苦惱，他皺起眉頭，「做煎餅、做煎餅……」此時Delirious已經走出食物被搶走的陰影，而且完全不把Basically剛才的兇惡當一回事，繼續唱起他的歌。

「看到沒有！」Basically指著廚房裡的噪音來源，對著Vanoss激動的說著，「我快要被他的愚蠢、煩人又智障的歌煩死了！」這有一半算是真心話，尤其他腦袋這時又響起歌聲，Basically覺得他快要跟著得精神病了。

「耶，是滿吵的！」Vanoss聳聳肩，看起來是已經習慣對方的樣子，「你才吵，賤人！」對於自己歌聲很滿意的Delirious發出抗議，而Vanoss回給對方一根中指，接著用一副沒轍的樣子看著Basically。

但是對著表示「你一定要解決這禍害」的Basically，Vanoss只是盯著喘氣的人，又塞進一口的鬆餅，「唉，好吧，我是有辦法……」邊咀嚼著食物，他含糊不清說道，然後點點頭接受Basically安心的道謝。

快速解決掉早餐後，Vanoss決定實現他的諾言，於是他放下手中的盤子，在Basically一臉期待的目光下，朝著正在關火的Delirious走去，「你他媽想怎樣？」難得沒有化妝的男人沒有轉過身，卻用不悅的語氣問道。

「有人叫我把你靜音。」說得好像很無奈，但Vanoss卻露出笑容，用粗壯的手臂勾著Delirious的脖子，不管對方微弱的掙扎，就拖著人往後走，「哈哈哈，搞什麼鬼！」瘋狂的笑聲接著就被關回房門內。

那天直到Lui也被吵醒，到客廳發現了用枕頭矇的頭，面朝下趴在沙發上的Basically時，後者才終於感覺好些，「我真是個白癡……」他對著Lui抱怨，而另外一隻猴子只是投以同情的眼神。

「至少現在安靜些了……」看著憔悴的Basically心情不錯的Lui輕聲安慰道，「香蕉巴士，香蕉巴士，我們可以做任何我們想做的事……」但這時一個吵雜的聲音卻劃破了寧靜。

他們愣愣的看著桌上震動與歌唱不已的手機，還有聽見鈴聲走出門的手機主人，「怎麼了？你說他掉到泥坑裡是怎麼回事……」Vanoss取走那小小的機器，按下通話鍵後，跟沒事人一樣又回到自己的房間。

「我到底是為什麼會相信他……」Basically把臉又埋回沙發裡，「你大概真得太累了。」Lui則是同情的說道，然後轉身離開客廳，躲避下一波的噪音攻擊。


End file.
